Tommy & Joel
by xGreenThunderx
Summary: The stories of Tommy and Joel in the early days of the outbreak, up to the end to Tommy's departure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always seen an interest in siblings' personalities in video games. This is my first TLOU story, so don't expect it to be a masterpiece or anything like that. This story is based off of when Tommy said Joel and him survived together during the early outbreak days. So I've decided to do my own stories between these two. Tommy's POV.**

After Sarah died, Joel kind of lost it. That's the easiest way for to me describe it. I looked over at Joel, he had a rifle in his hands and a pistol in his pouch. While in my loose light blue t shirt I was carrying a pump action shotgun and a revolver. ''Hey, Joel, speak to me.'' I finally said after hours of not speaking.

It had been two months since Sarah had died, and every time I mentioned her he got pissed off. Like I was treading on thin ice is how I felt whenever I even spoke her name, or got close to saying it.

''What do you want me to say?'' grunted Joel.

''Look, I'm sorry about what happened to Sarah, okay – but you have to stop acting like this! Feeling sorry for yourself is not go- '' I was immediately cut off by Joel.

''I'll talk, only if you don't mention Sarah…'' Joel said.

''Okay…'' I quietly murmured.

We were heading towards Boston, we heard rumors that it'd be better there. To join the Hunters. To me, as long as I get food and a safe place for me to live it doesn't matter what side I am on. Right now the Fireflies seem to be in a bit of a pickle from what rumors have gone around our old town said.

''Tommy!'' Joel yelled.

''Get back!'' he yelled once more. I followed his orders and got behind cover, which was a wall on the side of a house.

I peeked over to the side, I saw a fungus looking zombie, I guessed it was infected since this all hit the fan, but it didn't look too old. I grabbed out my knife and went towards it, but Joel immediately pulled me back. Giving me a gesture to be silent. I did as he told me to and looked at the clicking noise infected to pass by.

''Holy shit, what in the hell was that?'' I asked.

''Let's just go before more of them show up…'' Joel said, looking at the infected walk away.

A few hours later we came across a small town. ''Let's look for some supplies here,'' Joel murmured. We both headed inside a house, it had three first aid kits and some ammo for the two of us.

''Jackpot!'' I exclaimed.

''Don't get too cocky, I got a bad feeling about this,''

The house was barricaded up, and it seemed pretty secure. I checked the cabinets inside the kitchen and it had boatloads of canned food. For the first time in a long time I saw Joel smile. We put all of it in our backpacks, and we went to check the other houses. It had some food, but little ammo, and that was it, it was still a lucky find.

It was turning night, so we headed inside the barricaded house. Joel locked it up and said, ''I'm thinking we should spend the night here. From what I'm seeing, this place is looking good. Hell there's even an electric fence out there. I mean it doesn't work, but it can still make some people turn back.''

''Yeah, I agree too,'' I headed into a guest room and put my bag in the corner.

I closed my eyes and soon I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of gunshots, I got up and immediately took my backpack. I ran out the room to see Joel firing off his rifle out the window. ''Joel what the fuck are you doing? There's fucking runners out here and you're firing off a bullet!'' I yelled to him, suddenly a bullet hit the board of the window and Joel immediately got down to cover. He loaded his rifle and looked at me straight in the eyes.

''Fucking bandits!'' Joel told me, and got up from cover and started firing again, he pulled me down into cover.

''Why the hell are you firing them? We can make a deal, or-or something like that! Not making war against these people!'' I yelled.

''That's not how things work anymore, Tommy! Understand that! Now-!'' he was cut off to the door being busted open. A man with a black ski mask came in and fired a shot near Joel's shoulder, Joel fired his rifle and shot the bandit straight in the head. I looked at Joel in disbelief and had to squint my eyes to not look at the bandit's blown out brains on the wall. Joel pulled me up and told me to start shooting.

I took my revolver and started shooting aimlessly, not even towards the bandits until Joel pulled me down. ''I know you can shoot better than that, little brother! SHOOT!'' he yelled. I got up and started firing right next to him.

Suddenly, I heard the cries of a person, I un-squinted my eyes to see someone shot in the chest, but I could tell the bullet hole was too small for Joel's gun, and I knew it was me who fired off the shot, the man fell to the floor holding his chest and soon stopped breathing. I shook in disbelief. I saw another bandit run towards the wounded man to help him but Joel showed no mercy. He shot him in the head without warning and soon enough the last two bandits took off.

''Nice job,'' Joel said. I started shaking out of fear of what I just did.

''Nice job? Nice FUCKING JOB? I just killed a man in cold blood that didn't even deserve it! I only kil- harm when they deserve it! And you finished off the rest of them. How is murdering someone a good job, Joel?''

Joel clenched his fists and turned around to look at me. ''You need to learn that that's not how things work anymore. There is no such damn thing as murdering, Tommy! It's survival! We-!'' I cut him off.

''It's because of Sarah right? You-you just want your revenge against mankind, don't you?'' I yelled at him. He pushed me to a wall and looked at me straight dead in the eyes.

''Didn't I say do not ever mention Sarah? Didn't I, Tommy?'' Joel let go of me and went outside the house with his backpack and guns.

''Let's go,'' he murmured.

We headed straight and as we passed by the dead bodies I looked at the bandit's body I killed, and the other bodies that Joel shot. I shook in fear, wondering what type of monster Joel was becoming…

 **A/N: Be sure to review!**


End file.
